Faust (Guilty Gear)
How Faust joined the Tourney Faust (aka Dr. Baldhead) was once renowned as an amazing physician. People would come from far and wide to be cured by him. But one day, a young girl once died during operation. This drove Faust mad, and he became a serial killer, employing both his knowledge of human anatomy and his occult powers against his victims. Baldhead was released from prison to participate in the tournament Testament hosts. In his ending, he is visited by the voice of the young girl whose death drove him to insanity. She assures him that her passing was not his fault, and that he shouldn't blame himself. He then runs off into the night. It goes on to say that the serial killer known as Baldhead was never seen again, but that a new healer emerged. Guilty Gear X reintroduces Dr. Baldhead as Faust, who is wandering, and trying to atone for his killings by resuming his duties as a doctor, and helping as many people as he can. In one ending, he meets with Dizzy and convinces her to leave the forest she lives in, in an attempt to prevent further attacks on her. In the other ending, he cures Zato of his ailment, and leaves Venom to care for him, taking the parasite on as a result. Due to the events that take place in later games, the latter ending is impossible. Faust runs into I-No early on, and decides to pursue her, believing that she will cause people harm, and that it is his duty as a doctor and protector of the needy to prevent this. In one ending, he tracks her down, and she confronts him about his dark past, accusing him of still enjoying bloodshed. After rendering her unconscious, he admits that he still enjoys causing pain, yet vows to continue in his duty as a doctor. In another ending, he meets Zappa and learns of his condition. Upon examining the body, he decides that he does not know how to cure this ailment. In the remaining ending, he fights with Venom and learns that the Assassin's Guild was involved with the death of the girl that drove him insane. He and Venom are then assaulted by a large horde of Robo-Kys, at which point Venom says that if they survive, he will tell Faust everything. Any of Faust's story paths are capable of fitting into the overall canon of the series. Faust continues his journey trying to heal whoever he finds, and he finally learns how to cure Zappa. Depending on the player's action, he performs a surgery on Zappa that will change his face to a Picasso-like drawing which, according to Faust, will repel the ghost he bears. However, this ending can be considered a joke, while the actual treatment is found on Zappa's ending. (Path 2) In another path, Faust meets with Slayer, who asks Faust if he would like to come with Slayer to the other world where Slayer plans to retire. Faust refuses, however, saying that there are still people around the world who need his help, to which Slayer agrees, letting Faust go on his way. (Path 1) Faust's story begins in Xrd with him receiving an invitation from Slayer regarding who was behind the incident that caused him to lose his sanity. The assassin hired to make sure his patient died was none other than Zato, who was recently revived from death by the Conclave as a guinea pig for their grand scheme. Faust sets off to find Zato and finally receive some answers. Upon finding Zato, he confirms that he was hired to end the patient's life. With the culprit behind the event that ruined his life in front of him, Faust declares (somewhat apologetically) that he cannot help but feel the desire to slaughter Zato. After their fight, Faust spares Zato's life, seeming content in his defeat. Zato goes on to explain why he was hired for the deed. The method that Faust intended to use to save his patient was highly unorthodox and was repeatedly rejected by his superiors. In actuality, his method held the key to the resurrection technique that the Conclave needed for their plans to come to fruition. The Conclave could not let knowledge of this technique become public. They knew Faust would attempt the technique regardless of authorization, so Zato was hired to make sure it did not succeed and that the patient died on the operating table. This served to not only keep the technique under wraps from Faust's associates, but also demoralize the doctor to refrain from using his technique again in the future. Faust is later found by Johnny, who asks about May's recurring headache. Faust turns down the pirate's offer until Johnny reveals that May is Japanese, but she is an integral part of his family. Moved by those words, Faust agrees to find a cure. As he prepare his tool and checks his archive, he comes across some dark secrets... After May is reunited with the Jellyfish Pirates, Faust appears to deliver the medicine, but also to talk in private with Johnny. Faust warns him that the medicine he gave to May is just a temporary measure and that he must keep her away from the Colonies at all costs. The conversation is cut short when Bedman arrives with an unconscious Millia and Venom and a weakened Slayer, who warns them of how dangerous Bedman. The boy knocks Faust out with a single attack, but Faust is carried away by the Jellyfish Pirates as they retreat to their ship while Chipp stays to buy them some time. Later, he, May and April help stop the Senato's from activating their Gear. They appear as backup when Bedman nearly succeeds in sabotaging the operation. Faust manages to save the operation by using his teleportation powers to install the final relay beacon for the missile carrying Sol. In the ruins of Illriya after Justice's foiled revival, Faust meets with the last member of the Senato, Chronus. Asking questions about what they planned for the Japanese, he ignores his urge for revenge for what the Senato did to him in the past. A confused Chronus replies that he only knows that the Colonies are giving proper medical treatments to Japanese. Thinking that he is playing dumb, Faust stomps the ground, leaving a small crate. He calmly asks Chronus to drop the act, as he knows that some higher power gave the order. Faust is shocked to discover that there actually is someone above the Senato. One day, Faust visited a village in Wallachia and tended to a mother and her daughter. He was reminded of the young girl he couldn't save when he was suddenly being hunted by Grant Danasty. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Faust stands shacking with his giant spear-like scalpel on his shoulders. After the announcer calls his name Faust spins his scalpel and extends his paper bag a bit as the camera zooms then brings it back down to normal size and says "The doctor will see you now!" Special Moves What Could This Be? (Neutral) Faust throws a random item from his kit up. A mini-Faust damages the opponent, a hammer does little damage, a poison beaker poisons the opponent, a food item heals, a mmeteor would be thrown up, then come back down to blast opponents, a banana peel would trip the opponent, and a grenade would explode on impact. From The Front (Side) Faust disappears into the ground saying "I must go!" then reappears opening a door with enough force to knockback the opponent as he goes "Ta-da!" Spear Point Centripetal Dance/Going My Way (up) Faust slings onto his scalpel blunt and sits on top of it. Pressing A during this summons a flower that stuns opponents. If B is pressed, his does the Going My Way, where he flies into the air with the rest of his body spinning as he damages opponents. In midair, he does the Going My Way instead. Hack n' Slash (Down) Faust spins his scalpel around in fast circles. If not close enough, he tries to hit something but holds his scalpel back. Stimulating Fists of Annihilation (Hyper Smash) Faust swims to his opponent. If he hits, he puts the opponent through a shell game-like sequence, with an angel and three reapers then hides them all as Faust says "What do we get?" The opponent then has seven seconds to find the right cup, and Faust can shuffle them, via the B, A, X, and Y buttons. If the opponent touches the reaper cup, Faust says "Too bad!" Faust then puts his fingers together and pierces them into the back of the opponent saying "Injecting blow!" The opponent then reacts and says a random quote before being blown back. For instances. *Sin: "I don't like this treatment!" *Another Faust: "H-How impressive!" *Millia: "Not there!" *Sol: "Get away from there!" *Ky: "There is still much for me to learn from this world." *May: "I'm sorry Johnny!" *Chipp: "THAT DOESN'T GO THERE!" *Elphelt: "Uh, ooooh!" *Potemkin:" Oooough!" *Slayer: "My one weakness?!" *I-No: "Fortissimo!" *Axl: "What am I, comic relief?!" *Ramlethal: "i can't...!" *Venom: "This isn't regulation." *Leo: "No, FRUSTRATING!" *Zato-1: "What is this sensation?" *Bedman: "Oooh! How shocking!" *Kylo Ren: "How embarrassing!" After this, Faust stands up and says "Next patient, please!" But if the opponent picks the cup with the angel, Faust is caught in an explosion. This is... Me? (Final Smash) Based on his guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN- Instant Kill. Faust does a comical pose trying to hit his opponent. If he does, a cinematic starts, as Faust places his opponent in a surgical room on an operation table with fellow surgeons watching in the audience with music instruments while Faust announces "Let the operation begin!". Then he performs plastic surgery on his opponent's face to Ode to Joy that changes their facial appearance. The opponent is given an anime-style girly look as he/she reacts to the operation. For instance: *Ramlethal: "So..?" *Elphelt: "I kind of like this!" *Sol: "This can't be happening..." *Ky: "Th-This isn't going to end well..." *Sin: "I'm not a kid!" *Bedman: "Your definition of beauty is troublesome, it seems to derive from consensus, and I can say with certainty that the majority of subjects would reject this look." *May: Uhh... I guess it's cute...?" *Chipp: "P-Please, you've got to be kidding me..." *Another Faust: "Am I... beautiful?" *Millia: "Adorable...!" *Slayer: "Vampirism is no longer my defining trait!" *Venom: ""M-My dignity...!" *Zato-1: "What do you think, Eddie?" *Potemkin: "Not bad at all..." *Axl: "Will the girls like it...?" *I-No: "Yeah! Talk about cutting edge!" *Leo: "h-Have I become an... anime?!" *Franky: "Suuuuuupeeeer looks!" *Don Krieg: "That'll lower enemy morale!" *Crocodile: "Better me and Miss All Sunday!" *Enel: "Befitting for a god." *Kylo Ren: "This is intriguing enough to deceive enemies of the First Order." Regardless, a life is lost from the stock and over crowd cheers, Faust says "I'm here next week!" Victory Animations #Faust sets his scalpel blade-first on the ground then disco poses with his right finger up saying "Who's next?!" #Faust spins to the downed opponent then checks on him/her. Then says "The operation was a success!" #Faust opens his umbrella then flies away holding his medkit with his feet and bids "I hope to see you again!" On-Screen Appearance Faust walks to his point through a door from the ground then says "Let us begin!" Trivia *Faust's default rival is a Wallachian acrobatic fighter named Grant Danasty and his second rival is a Moblin. *Faust shares his English voice actor with Lee Chaolan, Joe Musashi, Kenshiro, Sima Zhao and Landia. *Faust shares his French voice actor with Odolwa and Battle France. *Faust shares his German voice actor with Olimar, Nobunaga Oda, Miguel Caballero Rojo, Zankuro Minazuki and Chen Gong. *Faust shares his Arabic voice actor with Kraken Isaac, Typhlosion, Alex, Eiji Kisaragi, Greenfist, Sokka, Kim Sue Il and Krook. *Faust shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Marshall D. Teach, Smithy, Victor of the Evil Twins, Himuro Gemma and Monkey D. Garp. Category:Guilty Gear characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes Category:Characters who cause impact on the Results Screen